


A lesson in fairness

by ImpishTricksters, The_Elister



Series: FFIV giftfics (unconnected) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, For a Friend, Gen, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Silly, Tags Are Hard, no beta we die like men, why tf would anybody hate u?! - greetings from your co-creator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTricksters/pseuds/ImpishTricksters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elister/pseuds/The_Elister
Summary: One would think that going to meet your grandchilds teacher would be fairly decent. One would think wrong as Rubicante finds out.Theodore is Rubis grandchild, this is a human AU and the fiends are decent people here (at least to little Theo)
Series: FFIV giftfics (unconnected) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A lesson in fairness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Elister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elister/gifts).



> Basically in this AU Golbez is Rubicantes grandchild. The fiends take care of him together after his parents died. Yes, the fiends are decent people here (because even they have the potential to be good). Is this ooc? Yes. Did you expect anything else from me? I hope not lol. 
> 
> Big shout out to my dear friend Eli whose idea this AU was! I basically just wrote this based off of her idea, yay! 
> 
> Also not beta read because. No.

The sun stood high in the blood red sky. The only thing interrupting the metal blaring into his ears was the sound of the engine. Theo had his hands wrapped tightly around his grandfather, Theo was also the only one on the motorcycle who was wearing a helmet. Rubicante had little care if he got injured but his only grandchild Theodore was a different story. Ironically missing safety precautions are what took Theos parents out if this world. Well, he had never said he was a good example.  
Quickly turning the next corner the school building came into sight. It was a concrete block of despair and depression. Rubicante parked his motorcycle, turning off the music and lifting Theo off the back. Off he went to meet Theos teacher for the first time.

Due to long legs and a quick pace he found his way to the right room quickly. Theo rode on his shoulders as he often enjoyed doing. No wonder, his grandchild had turned out rather small for the descendant of someone who was over 2,30 meters tall. But he was only 7 years old so there was much time for growing. Inside Rubis head 'empire undead' still blasted as the teacher asked him to come in.  
He sent Theo off to play and his expression turned iron as he turned back to the teacher. She seemed clearly surprised by his size, the red hair and expression as if he was about to commit a murder probably weren't helping either.  
"Hello, Mr. Malebolge. It is wonderful to meet you." Aside from the unsure tone it was an obvious lie. She couldn't stand Theodore, who was just a innocent child, so she surely would not stand his grandfather.  
"Well, come and have a seat."  
She sighed as he took a seat.  
"I suppose we both know why you are here?"  
He simply nodded. Talking was a luxury, one of the military lessons he would not forget.  
"Well, Theodore is a very unruly child. He keeps interrupting class, often crying or whining."  
Rubicante took a moment to respond.  
"Go on."  
The teacher frowned and cleared her throat.  
"I feel disrupted in my lesson by him. If I have to keep sending him out then he will miss important lectures. He has already missed one entire lesson as he would not stay quiet."  
He remembered what Theo had told him. He remembered that Theo was seated near his bullies, which this teacher knew and yet had made no attempt at punishing anyone besides Theo.  
"Ma'am, have you considered that you have seated him in an incorrect way? Have you considered that he might not be the cause of the disturbance but rather that his disturbance is the result of something else?"  
Before the teacher could process his words his stare grew cold.  
"Have you perhaps considered that you are treating him unfairly?"  
The teacher opened her mouth only for him to lift his hand in a motion to quiet her down.  
"Have you considered that seating him with children you are well aware bully him was not a good idea? Or do you have so little control over a classroom of 7 year old children that you cannot even re-seat Theodore?"  
She stared at him. He stared back.  
"So ma'am, I ask of you to re-seat Theodore."  
A moment of silence.  
"But I can't just-"  
"Actually miss, you can. And you will."  
He remembered how once Scarmiglione had noted that his stare was so icy it could freeze mountains over. He supposed that, that would explain the teachers shivering.  
"W... Well I... I suppose..."  
"That you will re-seat Theodore and stop targeting him. Otherwise the next talk I will be having will be with your superior."  
She nodded.  
"Of course, Mr. Malebolge."  
Rubicante rose and shook her hand, before he headed out without another word. As the door closed behind him, he called for Theodore, picking him up and heading back outside so that they could go home.

Scarmiglione had told him he'd make steak today, Rubicante was excited.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Full Speed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406317) by [ImpishTricksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTricksters/pseuds/ImpishTricksters), [The_Elister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elister/pseuds/The_Elister)




End file.
